


Defiance

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: DO YOU SEE LOOKER'S JAPANESE NAME, Death, F/M, Faked Death, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, SO YOU SEE IT?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden. Such a cliche storyline. Doing everything you can to possess what you cannot. Sometimes it would see fit to just give up, but then why try to begin with? Love should last through anything. Even death. [Re-Write of first ever Fanfiction.] [Rating subject to change.] [Also on FanFiction.net]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Loud laughter filled the air as five teens sat at a water fountain in the center of Castelia city. Four of them the cause of the loudness while the other sat with a slight scowl staring at his Casteliacone. He felt like a third wheel - to both the groups! Would this situation make him a third wheel by number depending on the group, or a fifth wheel by math?

A sharp poke to his shoulder made the bluenette turn to scowl at his friends.

"Cheer up, Hyuu." Mei smiled as she hunched over slightly. She, her twin Kyouhei, his girlfriend Yancy, and her friend Curtis were all sitting on the ledge of the fountain. While Over Hyuu was on the ground leaning against the stone work of the centerpiece of the park.

"Plus," Curtis barged into conversation, though his tone was soft like he didn't know if he should talk or not. "your cone is melting."

Hyuu gave a deep sigh as he took a bite from the soft serve cream. Yeah it was kind of refreshing for the day, he guessed.

"Besides," Kyouhei smirked as he nudged Hyuu with his shoe. "Sir Qwilfish boy said he needed to ask someone something." The comment had two of the group laughing. However Mei flinched as though she had be struck and Hyuu turned away grumbling profanities. Then Curtis kind of looked over everyone as though he was now the third or fifth wheel.

To everyone's surprise Mei got up and began to swiftly walk away. "I-I'll catch up later." she said and tossed half of her cone away in a near by garbage can. She was stiff and told herself she couldn't think of what was to come.

"What…. Was that all about?" Yanacy asked blinking her large Deerling like eyes as she looked over everyone. Kyouhei shrugged, Curtis blinked slowly watching her disappear into the crowd, and Hyuu stood, about to go after her, but her stopped himself. His own nearly melted cone was on the ground now. The hot asphalt making the once ice cream into a puddle quicker than before.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kyouhei said waving it off. Though, unknown to everyone else, he was extremely worried. Ever since the downfall of team Plasma he figured Mei was going to be around so much more often. Though it was the exact opposite. Sneaking out at night, day dreaming at the worst of times… If anyone knew Mei, it was Kyouhei. Though he couldn't bring himself to tell the others his concerns. He figured she was just trying to deal with the fact they were really gone this time and she needed space.

As soon as she was out of her friend's sights Mei turned the corner and sat next to one of the many large skyscrapers around her. Hugging her knees she shook her head. She thought she knew what she wanted, but now… She had no idea.

Forcefully blinking her eyes she shook her head. An idea came to mind and she pulled out a pokeball. If anyone would have any advice for the confused girl, it would be her…

A deep exhale of air sounded as she pulled her shaky hand up to let out her trusted pokemon. The Bravery which appeared from it's pokeball stretched his wings wide. Each side of the tips of his feathers were touching either side of the buildings near them.

As the pokemon came into sight, a smile resembling a sad one lifted Mei's lips. Hugging her pokemon she exhaled slowly trying to keep her tears in. Her pokemon were the only ones who she could truly confide in.

"Hey big guy…" Her fingers smoothed down the proud pokemon's feathers in which her fingers ruffled, as she released the hug.

"Mind taking me home a bit early?" She smiled as he cooed gently, tapping the underside of his beak atop of Mei's head before leaning down so she could crawl upon his back.

Once the city of Castelia was behind them, was when Mei allowed herself to tear up, though she didn't cry. She couldn't do so, this was her choice after all. Blinking away her tears she leaned against Bravery as he flew back to her home town. The flight itself was at least a few hours, though she didn't much mind. The swirling winds around her helped soothe the ache in her chest, if only temporarily.

As soon as they landed, Mei returned Bravery with a thanks before placing the pokeball back into her bag. There was a bit of hesitation but she opened the door and announced she was back.

Most would think it would be easy to hide a secret, many of these little hidden gems are the innocent child like ones of _I like so and so…_ But this was tearing her apart, bit by bit. Every day was yet another struggle, and Mei blinked. The table was set already. She had noticed it too but her mother had been stressing out as well.

At least it distracted the woman from noticing Mei's own stress. "Mom?" She called dropping her bag by the door and slipping off her running shoes.

"In the kitchen!" She heard as a reply and turned towards the sound. If she was cooking there probably wouldn't be any trouble asking a question which should give her away. Her mother was always too focused on her cooking - making sure everything is perfect and what not.

Walking in, Mei watched for a while as her mom prepared all sorts of food. It was like she was preparing for an army, but then again with everyone's pokemon, it sort of was. There was never any leftovers, and the few scraps which were left usually were swiped early on into a lunch box for the next day.

Giving a small hum, Mei attempted to swallow the rising bile in her throat as she attempted to calm how her heart rate which had suddenly picked up. "C-can I ask you something?" A small mental curse flew after the stuttered words, and her mother nodded, barely paying attention.

"Sure thing honey." Not suspicious at all. "What do you want your dear ol' mom to inform you in." It was a bit of a joke between them, but today Mei couldn't bring the smile to her lips. The pain in knowing what to come was just too much. The the fact she didn't smile had her mother on high alert, but she didn't stop stirring the sauce for their meal.

"Well… There's someone-" Altogether the movement stopped and Mei found herself facing her mother. A bewildered look in her eyes as she suddenly scooped her into a hug.

"Oh really!? Is it Hyuu… Or maybe the shy little thing who you met when you found his dropped item! Oh Mei whoever it is I'm sure everyone will like him-or… Is it a her?"

"Mom-" Mei complained but this random banter was actually heart lifting… Most of it. "I'm just asking you a little question you don't need to flip out on me like this. And No, it's not Hyuu, or Curtis." She pulled out of the Beartic hug and looked to her mom.

"I'm just saying I'm not sure I know him well enough to be in a relationship… I was wondering what advice you could give." She swallowed. It was easier to say than she thought…

"Well," Her mom stood up straighter and went back to stirring, keeping the sauce from burning. She was not longer suspicious, but more so happy and a bit carefree. "I would personally say if you feel you want to be with this person, give it a go." Nodding, as though agreeing with herself she continued.

"And if you have a falling out, you've always got me, ice cream, and chick flicks to come home to." A wide smile appeared over her face, reaching her eyes and Mei couldn't stop the tears this time. Hugging her mom like she never had before, she hugged her tightly and didn't let go for a while. A bit of a muttered thanks falling from her lips every so often, even though Mei knew, she couldn't come back if she left.

No one would have imaged the girl's who's smile resembled the sun itself, would falter and fall.


	2. Two

Sighing out, Mei closed her eyes. She had finally spoken to him, and she was more than sure of her decision now. Breathing out slowly she stepped out of the safety of her room, and slowly walked down the steps to the chilly night outside. The brunette girl closed her eyes slowly as she rubbed her hands over her bare arms. The friction helping only momentarily before the Swanna Bumps over her skin were rising for a completely different reason than the cold.

Mei could feel the presence of someone else and she opened her eyes, looking out into the early autumn night and stepping away from the house. Whispers were swirling around her, and she wished she could just close her eyes again and hide, but this was her choice. Besides, if she flinched away from them, his dream would never become a reality.

_"She is the reason we no longer have purpose."_

_"She made us flee... leave the only people we ever had contact with."_

_"It's all her fault."_

_"But."_

_"But?"_

_"But What?"_

_"She might be the one to bring us back..."_

Suddenly, before Mei one of the Shadow triad appeared before her. His shoulders hunched and arms hanging down in front of him. The wild white hair around his face just short enough before his eyes to see the strange glint they held. Holding her ground Mei did her best to keep eye contact with him, before the other three appeared. None of them even seemed to be affected by the cool chilly winds sweeping through the town.

The lead member turned his head over his shoulder. Whispering something to the other, before the man to his right stepped forward. He was also hunched over ut he walked with a slight waddle to him. As though his knees or hips wouldn't turn right. Mei have up trying to make herself look calm as her breath swirled around her face, the man handed her a small vial. The shiny clear liquid inside was going to decide her fate.

" _This is what he has given us... To pass to you."_ His voice rasped much like the second whisper. And in a flash the other second hand man was behind Mei. He stood taller than the other two, and his chin rested on her shoulder. A hand playing with her long hair which was down for the meeting.

" _Drink no more... and no less... and more and you'll die..."_ His chuckle was mellow, almost hollow even. _"Any less and you will wake up too soon."_ The voice faded just like their bodies.

"What is it...?" Mei asked as she looked into the empty night air around her. The Swanna bumps... They were only from the cold.

"Mei?" Jumping the girl pocketing the vial into his pajamas. "What are you doing out here, it's freezing." Kyouhei stepped into the doorway as he shuddered. His wet hair looked like a bit of frost was forming on the tips as Mei smiled.

"Just getting a quick breath of fresh air." She responded and walked into the doorway, pushing her brother out of the way before closing the door behind her. "Besides, it's not that cold, you just think so because you got out of the shower," She gestured to the fact he was only in a towel before rushing to her room.

"Sleep well!" She called after him before closing the door.

" _Qwilfish Poison."_ The two words sent Mei's blood cold, as she closed her eyes. A vision of a spiky haired bluenette coming to mind.

* * *

_"This is stupid!" A little boy pouted as he sat outside the curb of a preschool. The Halloween party was that night, and everyone was voted on a pokemon to dress up as. Hyuu, had gotten pinned with a Qwilfish. He threw his tail onto the street as a girl came up, she laughed and picked up the item holding it out to him._

_"It's not stupid! It's fun!" The girl smiled, and he blinked taking the tail back but only dropping it back onto the curb next to him._

_"Not when everyone makes fun of you for looking like a Qwilfish." And he was back to pouting again. The girl smiled and sat next to the boy as he sat with his arms wrapped around his legs as he scowled deeply._

_"If you keep making that face, it will stick." She giggled as she poked his cheek which was done up with yellow and blue makeup. "By the way, I'm Mei." She smiled wide, her teeth showing as she did so and he turned looking at her before huffing._

_"Hyuu..." He muttered back before Mei was standing up and pulling his arm. He didn't notice it until now, but she was dressed as a Feebas. Hyuu gave a scoff as he picked up his tail and stomped back into the apparent party. Really, it was just another day of school, just all day of play._

_Still, Mei never left his side, and she even threatened to punch someone when they said Hyuu didn't need his costume._

_"Why were you outside, anyways?" She asked and he groaned over his eighth cup of Apple Juice._

_"I was getting upset, and father said I need to stop getting so rageful. That I'll hurt someone." He muttered before taking someone else's little paper cup of juice. They complained, the little boy dressed as a Pidove, before he made a nervous nose as Hyuu glared and he ran off, leaving his pretzels behind as well. Mei didn't hesitate in taking those for herself as she blinked in wonder._

_"Well, then it's settled," She laughed and a blonde came bounced by. She was a Sunkern. "You, I, and My brother will be best friends for ever!" Mei announced and she stood up yelling across the room. "Kyouhei! Get your butt over here!" A boy with a Bidoof hood stood from where he once crouched by the blocks, and made his way over._

_"Meet Hyuu!" Mei grinned that bright smile again and pointed to Hyuu. They all talked for a while, getting the grumbly boy to lighten up a little, though he suddenly took Mei's arm and pulled her out of the hearing of Kyouhei._

_"Why do you want to be my friend?" He suddenly demanded and Mei laughed as though he were being funny._

_"Because, if you're angry you have to have friends to help you, silly. Besides, if you get mad, and can't hit someone you have me by your side to keep you calm! Promise!" Mei held out her hand, fist closed, but little finger extended. Hyuu looked as though she grew a second head._

_"Like this..." She took his own hand and wrapped her pinkie around his own. Mei closed his fist and they shook hands like so. Sealing their little promise._

_"I'll be there, no matter what." Her smile grew before dragging her back to their table where Kyouhei had two pretzels on his teeth._

_"Look! I'm a Walrein!" The boy laughed before stepping and prying the sticks from his teeth. "So where did you two go?" He asked before Mei laughed._

_"Oh you know, kissing in the closet." This made Hyuu choke on his Apple Juice and Kyouhei's eyes grew as bit as saucers. In a heartbeat he was on his feet skipping around the room. "Mei and Hyuu! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mei laughed as she kept Hyuu from running after him by tackling him into a beartic hug._

_"See! I told you I'll keep you calm!" The laughed as the boy stopped trying to escape her clutches._

* * *

Mei felt a tear fall down her cheek. The girl had a feeling Hyuu probably didn't even remember the stupid promise, and she wasn't sure why she did herself.

"I'm still going to break that promise Hyuu... I'm sorry..." She muttered and pulled the small cork off the vial. Bringing the glass to her lips before throwing her head back and swallowing the liquid. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, and Mei capped it back up. Shaking her head as her vision grew fuzzy. With a very slow shake of her head, she made it to her bed and slid the vial under her pillow before falling to the floor with a small choking cough.

Her breathing came into harsh gasps, and even though she could no longer turn back... She could never tell them goodbye, or even apologize.


	3. Three

Hyuu felt his heart had stopped, however the pain rising in his chest, quickly followed by anger reminded him of the hard truth that he was still alive. He had just gotten out of a call with Kyouhei, who, didn't even try to call the other.

The Brunette had been screaming at Mei, tears rushing down his face, and because of the position of the wrist-watch call system, Hyuu had gotten only the smallest glimpses of something going on. It was late, a little past one in the morning, when his Xtransceiver had started ringing. An annoyingly shrill tone which Kyouhei had recorded himself, and sent to everyone in his contacts, so they could set it for when ever he called.

At first, it was only the sound of the tone which had irked him so, but now... Hyuu knew something horrible had happened, and it wasn't long before he was pulling his jacket on over his bare chest, sliding into his sister's Teddiursa slippers, and was out the door in his boxer briefs.

Living in a small town really did have its perks sometimes, and Hyuu was practically knocking down the door to Kyouhei and Mei's house in a matter of minutes.

"Get the door Kyouhei!" Their mother, sounded distraught through the wood, however Kyouhei's reply was nearly incomprehensible from the amount of sobbing, combined with high pitched terror. For once, being close to the idiot was a good thing. He was yelling how he wasn't leaving Mei's side.

"I know where the key is!" Hyuu shouts, realizing neither of them were about to get the door, plus there was probably an ambulance on the way by now.

Fumbling with trying to dig the key out of the dirt in the potted plant, Hyuu pulled the muddy object wiping it on his jacket so it wouldn't jam the lock when he opened the door.

"Hyuu-" Kyouhei had turned to the bluenette, tears streaked his face, and he looked even worse than in the call. "-she... She's not waking up." He's choking on every word, and the intruder of their home needs to force himself to look at the girl he loved so dearly. Nearly all color had drained from her face, and her head was tipped back a bit too far for his liking. Kyouhei was clutching his sister's body in his arms as he rocked back and forth, his mother in the next room over trying to explain the situation between sobs which were most likely shaking her body t the point she couldn't stand. It's not every day someone's child won't wake up after being completely fine just hours before.

The world around Hyuu seemed to slow, all too much so, as sirens screeched in the distance continually getting closer. Hyuu had tried to get closer, as if he needed to be right there for his mind to allow him to think something negative could ever happen to Mei.

* * *

The next day. Mei was pronounced dead. No visitors, nothing. Just that, apparently she had woken up briefly and was able to put through a few requests with a doctor.

One of them, tell Kyouhei, Hyuu, and Curtis, that she was sorry. What for? None of them knew.

The other, that she wished to have a closed casket ceremony for her funeral. This had shocked everyone, they were all still optimistic, that she would pull through, but after wards, when they were briefly allowed to visit her, everyone was in shock when all the monitors began to ring out - the screen monitoring her ever faintly beating heart, had gone into a straight line.

It was brought to their attention, a short time later, she was dead.

Her mother was allowed to go in, and talk about the potential for organ donation, however refused all of the questions. She didn't care if Mei had wanted a closed Casket, she was at least going to be whole when inside of the box.

"A mother isn't supposed to outlive her child." She had muttered when leaving the room to fetch Kyouhei and Hyuu. Both of them still in their pajamas of choice, not from the night she collapsed but the night before. They had stayed in the hospital.

The entire situation seemed very . . . unconventional. And Hyuu knew it. He had excused himself to the vending machines before they left, and made a call to Curtis.

"Curtis-" He ignored the fact that the tired boy on the other side of the wrist screen looked much more like the TV Idol. Hyuu had known for a while, but the way the last few days had turned out, he also hadn't cared, in the slightest, who saw him, in either appearance.

"How is she doing?" And suddenly, Hyuu choked, why the hell was this kid so damn hopeful? How the hell was he suppose to tell him their friend was dead. It had been obvious to both of them how they were both attracted to the brunette, but they never really argued over it. Hyuu looked away, a hand in his hair as he sighed out.

"She's... dead." Hyuu doesn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, and he swore for a moment Curtus would hang up on him. However when the green haired male came back into view, he was obviously shaking.

"Look," Hyuu needed to finish this call before it became too obvious he wasn't just getting some soda pop. "something is going on here, I think you know it as well as I." Some would say the bluenette was simply letting the pain speak for him, that he wanted someone to tell him this wasn't just a sickness which didn't yet have a cure. That there was someone to actually blame for this tragedy.

"Yeah, what about it?" Curtis' voice had lost any amount of hope he had before hand.

"I know you've got money, and I can even help out some, but I want to look into getting a private investigator." Hyuu lowered his voice, looking around the hallway as though someone could jump him any moment.

"It's not like Mei, she wouldn't have wanted to tell us sorry without a reason, and we all know she wouldn't want a closed casket." He continues, speculation in his tone and Curtis sighs deeply.

"Sure Hyuu," it's one of those 'sure I'll do this to humor you' kind of 'sure's and it pissed Hyuu off to the point he was ready to hang up."I know you have your reasons, but this is going kind of far."

"Fine, then you just find someone credible, and I'll pay the person." This time, Hyuu does hang up.


	4. Four

It had been quite the shock when Looker had gotten a call from a young man in the Unova Region, and an idol at that. However, the story he told...it didn't sound like he believed it himself. "So what you're telling me, is a friend of yours passed away under odd circumstances, and another friend wanted you to get an investigator, namely me, because he feels the young lady was killed?"

"Preciously." The green haired boy seems exhausted. "Welcome to my world." His eyes are closed, and he's murmuring, nearly asleep.

They had spoken for a few minutes before, and Looker had been able to get the contact information of the boy who was apparently going to be paying for his assistance.

Ending the call, Looker wasn't about to wake the boy, he seemed like he needed some rest. Instead, he begun his own research. Mei, the girl he was told had died, wasn't very shy of the lens over in Unova. She and a group of her friends had toppled a criminal organisation, one which had resurfaced after a few years of being dormant. Though that wasn't unlikely to happen, and it could even happen again.

However, he searched back to the first mention of Mei in the news. He wanted to do everything in chronological order, just to make sure there wasn't anything he could possibly miss. The first article was for a very unknown paper. Looker had never heard of it, which was rare considering he did many jobs like this, starting out with this sort of information gathering.

Contained in the article was just a few words under a picture, naming each of the children in the image. Mei, who was holding a Snivy, next to her a young boy who looked as though they could be related, however the black and white image didn't give too many clues to confirm this suspicion, and next to him, another young lad, though this one more stern - by his feet a Tepig. An Oshawott was jumping in front of part of the picture, blotting out nearly the entire foreground. Looker assumed this Pokemon was of the boy standing in the middle of the group.

His search continued for a few more hours, mostly that of the girl's progress of collecting gym badges. She was gaining popularity quite fast, but a lot of trainers drew attention from the media. There were probably at least a couple kids her age who were in the media far more often, though they weren't his concern. The next image of Mei was in a large city, she had a few more Pokemon around her, and her Snivy had evolved. Many of the species were unknown to the detective, but the names below picture included; Rufflet, Servine, and Lillipup.

Looker was beginning to wonder how a girl such as her, who seemed to be known for her great health, could fall ill so easily, and die the next day. He had to admit this Hyuu character seemed to be somewhat right with having a gut feeling, but Looker had learned with experience that your gut, could be wrong. He took a moment to excuse himself from the computer screen to get some coffee.

"Looker," A co-worker had stopped him, the woman held a newspaper under her arm, as well as two cups of coffee. "You didn't go home last night," she observed, and handed him the pipping hot drink.

"Yeah, got a call from a kid over in Unova. He wants me to investigate the death of a young trainer. Didn't even realize it was morning." the detective is scratching the back of his neck as he chuckles softly, though he feels as tired as his contact had looked.

"...You're too kind Looker, it's sad yes, but people die everyday. Is it really worth loosing sleep over?" She's sipping at her coffee, and Looker finds he's not sure how to feel about her statement.

"Yes, I know," He begins, though doesn't seem like he's really ready to give up the potential case yet. "I haven't accepted it yet, but I think there is more to the story than I've heard so far." He shakes his head, turning towards his office. "Look, if I haven't found anything by noon, I'll drop it, and tell the contact I haven't any real proof that there is a case here." He doesn't say any more on the matter, but the man is much more determined to make sure if there is - he'll find it.

* * *

Looker's break came at about ten in the morning, four hours after his coffee had been completely drained. Not that his energy had been restored any. However, after sifting through a seemingly outrageous number of reports, from how many Pokemon she had caught, how often she battled with what Pokemon, to even how many poke balls she had used in her adventure. (Seriously, how many reporters without a life stalked even the most up and coming trainers to get that amount of information.) He had stumbled upon a article written obviously to try and incriminate the girl, but the small section it had on the page, along with the much more interesting stories, it hadn't been brought up again.

On the edge of one of the middle pages of the paper, Looker found a somewhat blurry image taken at night. Mei's form was easy to distinguish considering Looker had been looking at pictures and reading everything he could find on her... However the figure next to her was something a bit concerning. It was nearly a silhouette, taken late at night and with the blur didn't help at all. However it was a bit obvious to conclude the shape was male. Though this wasn't what had him worried. More so the significant height, and the fact the form didn't look in the least juvenile...Unlike the girl, who was but fifteen.

Dialing a number left by Idol Christoph, which Looker had scribbled on a sticky note, he waited a while until a family - yet angry looking boy appeared on the screen.

"Who are you, and how did you get this number." It was definitely not a question.

"Hello, Hyuu. I am Detective Looker. I'll be handling your case concerning Mei." He wasn't much in the mood to explain over the phone. Instead he was furiously typing away and printing the more incriminating news articles, and other papers. Mostly documents stating if he needed medical information he could get it. "I will be disembarking for Unova within the hour, expect me in Aspertia City by tomorrow morning." And he promptly hung up, not wishing to waste any more time. It wasn't clear cut, but small things were adding up.

Being a trainer who was nearly qualified for the league was much more dangerous than most people realized. Some people would do absolutely anything to have badges, weather it was so they could more easily capture and keep strong Pokemon, to be able to get into the Pokemon League without doing the work or collecting the badges themselves, or even as bartering chips to pay off for other crimes.

Looker had a bad feeling whoever the man was in the photo, may have been after Mei's badges, her Pokemon, or even worse, Mei herself. His own Xtranserver was ringing, with the number for Hyuu, Looker switched the device off. He was in a hurry as he barged from his office. Briefcase in one hand, and his jacket slung over his other shoulder.

"You actually found something, didn't you." Looker can't help but smile as he nods. He maybe able to help these people get the answers they didn't know they needed after all.


	5. Five

Hyuu had been left stunned from the call he got the call from a detective the evening before. He had been anxious, and contacted Curtis right away, the idol had been completely stunned that there was actually a case - not that Hyuu rubbed it in or anything, it actually hurt more. Something awful really had happened to Mei, and it made the male increasingly frightened. He had also called Kyouhei and told him what was going on.

The detective, Looker, hadn't answered since calling him yesterday, and none of his questions could have been answered. It made him speculate a little too much.

Had Team Plasma came looking for revenge, but there was no evidence of her being physically harmed. And Mei was at home when she was discovered the only people who had the slightest chance of getting in there...

Hyuu's thoughts had been violently ripped from his subconscious as he heard knocking at the apartment door. His sister gave a shout,

"I'll get it!" and her Liepard in the corner gave a disinterested growl. He was still trying to remember where his thoughts were going when he heard his sister speaking from the front hall. Their father wasn't home at the moment, and the girl sounded very weary. "Daddy isn't home..." She says, and Hyuu knows his sister, she's probably trying to close the door.

"I'm here to see your older brother." A male voice responds, and Hyuu takes it as his cue to get out of his room, and address his sister.

"Go feed Lieapard," Hyuu doesn't even recognize his own voice as he tells the girl to do one of her chores, and she's all too happy to comply. "How did you get the address." He asks before gesturing for the detective to come in.

"I ran into Kyouhei on the way up, and as soon as I said my name he told me the apartment number." Hyuu knew he probably looked stunned. Though Kyouhei had always been a bit too carefree when it came to personal information, this wasn't the surprising information. It was more so the fact he had been outside of his house.

"Now, I have one main lead, do you think you, or one of your friends could identify the man in this photo?" Looker had set his brief case on a table a little farther into the apartment, and pulled out a full page, standard eleven by eight and a half inch paper, with a somewhat enhanced image of that he had taken from the news articles.

Hyuu had risen an eyebrow as he drew the paper close, his eyes looking over the blurry picture and he seemed to tsk in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, I know the asshole." The teen swears freely, to which a slight scream erupts from the next room over.

"HYUU! That's a bad word!" Though the two ignore the little girl, Looker can tell Hyuu is struggling with a name.

"He was some kind of scientist, who was apparently using Team Plasma mainly for the money he got for his research. Kyouhei may know his name, he and Mei met him a few times as they traveled. Each time one of them would call and say something about the guy." He traces a section of the paper near the top of his head, Looker had assumed it was some kind of tree branch.

"I think he's got blonde hair, blue eyes - and this odd hair piece of the same Plasma colored blue kind of wrapping around his head." Hyuu shrugs a bit, and Looker slides the image back into his brief case, and begins asking questions, and writing in a small note book. He would repeat the process with Kyouhei, the boy's mother, and the Idol who had called him to begin with. He needed to get every angle of the story from the day she collapsed.

* * *

Nimble fingers threaded a Tomato Berry blossom into the soft brown hair of the girl in front of him. Her hair, now sporting two loose braids, fell down her back as she laughed softly. A carefree sound which was breath taking considering the situation they had just gotten out of. Having a large sum of money went over much better than expected, as doctors, morticians, and even preachers could be bought so easily. Doctors, many of them as there were, needed more money than they let on, as their business was simply so competitive, and the same with the morticians. Preachers were a little harder to convince, but still simple enough with the right words of devotion, or faith.

"I know I shouldn't be enjoying myself so much," her voice is soft, a smile lifting her lips, as she looks up at the other. "and I hate that I couldn't say goodbye to any of them, for real... but it's nice being able to start a new life. Not needing to worry about the cameras, or when the next gym leader will be in..." she leans against him, their fingers lacing together, and he smiles back, stopping and taking her chin gently in his fingers.

"It will all work out, they will move on, and we can do what we wish. I'll go where ever you want me too, Mei... Or rather... should I say Rosa?"


	6. Six

Kyouhei, after sending a random stranger to Hyuu's place, had sat on the curb outside of the building. He hadn't left the house since Mei had been pronounced dead, and he was home. Though that wasn't very long ago. The brunette had been known to lock himself away when he was upset, but everything in the house reminded him of his sister, and the fact her room was right next to his...

"Why couldn't I do anything...she was so close." He mutters, his hands sliding into his hair, fluffing the locks his visor normally flattened to the sides of his head. The boy shook his head. He and his mom had been watching cheesy movies and pointing out everything wrong with the set - or how the actors weren't even looking at one another. It was more of a family activity and they had begun the second movie when Kyouhei decided he was going to see what was Taking Mei so long.

His sister had said she was going to take a shower, but now that he thinks about it, he didn't recall ever hearing the water turn on. The boy had felt like something was wrong since he himself had gotten out of the shower, which by then was a few hours, and hastily made his way up the steps. Kyouhei relived the awful memory for probably the thousandth time or more.

He'd knock on the door, softly calling Mei's name, and when she didn't answer after a few moments, he recalled hoping and praying that she was just asleep, and at first, the fact she was on the bed, made him think she really was asleep. However, her body was over the blankets still in the clothing she'd adorned that day. Her skin was clammy, not from being in the shower and leaving the window open either.

And now, even though it was a memory, Kyouhei could feel tears coming to the surface. He had probably cried more in the past two days than he had most of his life. Though, he found himself looking up at the very man he'd sent to Hyuu's place.

"I hope you don't mind... but I'd like to know exactly what happened the night your sister fell ill." the man, Looker, seemed considerate enough, and Kyouhei nodded.

"anything to find out if there was someone behind this..." He mutters, getting to his feet, before walking down the sidewalk. "My house is just this way." He mentions after a while, in fact, they were nearly there by the time he says as much.

Entering the house, Kyouhei called to his mother, who was in the kitchen, but for once not cooking. She looked beat, and was picking at a microwave meal... Kyouhei didn't know they even had those in the house. Though, she pushed it away and greeted Looker as warmly as possible. Usual motherly greetings of _'Excuse the mess._ ' or ' _Sorry I didn't have any time to do my hair._ ' Fell into the the air, though the house was spotless, as always and her hair was just as much so.

Though the detective wasted no time jumping right into questions about the night, and commenting on different memories, trying to spark a better description from both of the parties seated across the table.

"Any odd behavior in the days beforehand, or even before dinner." Looker had asked, considering they had both spoken only prior to the evening meal.

"Well..." Kyouhei's mother chimes in. "She had arrived home early after spending some time with her friends. Mei seemed very distant... When she brings up that she was concerned about being in a relationship with someone."

Looker had been about to delve deeper into this concern, when Kyouhei stood up quickly. "She left because I had tried to urge Hyuu to finally ask her out!" The Brunette is obviously confused, his hands on the table - and the chair had tipped over, too. Luckily landing on carpeting to it didn't cause too much noise.

The boy's mother looks like she could be sick, and she looked up at her son. "She told me it wasn't about Hyuu... Or Curtis." At this, Kyouhei's shoulders slump, and he looks like he could begin to cry again.

"I was going to save this for a few more questions..." The Detective says slowly, Looker was weighing his options. "Was it possible Mei...had connections within Team Plasma?" He's sliding the blurry image he had shown Hyuu earlier, across the table. Both of the deceased girl's relatives were looking at him for a while before finally looking at the paper. Kyouhei's face had turned to outrage, while the woman next to him clutched her hand around a napkin and choked back a sob.

"I don't understand, who is this?" The woman asked, her voice holding distraught.

"It's Colress." Kyouhei's hands clenched around the edge of the table. "Team Plasma's _evil_ scientist." The words hold some sarcasm to them, and Looker is quick to write down the name next to the information from Hyuu in his note pad.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Looker doesn't look up from his notes, before he starts putting things away.

"Thank you for your time today, I'll be contacting you if I have any further evidence, or any questions to ask." This case was getting deeper than he first imagined. She could have actually been involved with Team Plasma, and the fact she has a hand with their downfall was a risk to her own safety. But now, there was the chance of being romantically involved, too.

Looker had been nearly to the City entrance when he stopped. Now he needed to try and track down a member of a criminal organisation. He'd done it many times at this point, but something told him this wasn't going to be anything like those past times.


	7. Seven

"Colress... err. Akuroma?" The brunette's voice rises up as they walk the tranquil streets of Lacunosa Town. The tall blonde besides her gave a soft hum in the back of his throat. Neither of them were quite comfortable with the name change yet, but Akuroma wasn't quite worried while they were in such a quiet town. If anything, the people who lived here would simply chalk their appearance up as just some more trainers who passed through. Even though Rosa's belt only help empty Pokeballs, as she had to, regrettably, leave her beloved Pokemon behind.

He himself knew all of the sacrifices the other had made, but here they were, finding a way to survive. He himself has even somehow tamed the curl of hair, as now it sleekly ran with the rest of his hair. The blue was now not even half the length it used to be, but a relatively small cost compared to what Rose given up; her Pokemon, family, friends, a chance to go onto the Pokemon league with her partner Pokemon... The scientist was more than ready to give back as much as he could. Though he had suggested waiting until she was able to complete her journey, the girl seemed more than anxious to start their life together much sooner.

* * *

_"Colress, I cannot wait any longer." Mei's eyes were tearing up as she held onto his shirt, her gaze downward._

_"I still do not know how we can get around doing so... Mei..." He had cupped her chin up so he could gaze at her, but the lack of anything in her own seemed to break something within the scientist. He didn't want to tell her what she didn't want to hear. Even it it was the truth._

_"They... They don't understand my own feelings..." She's muttering, and almost at once he could tell she was steaking of her friends. Had one of the two boys she had told him about taken a pass at her?_

_It would be more likely to be the bluenette, who, with his scowl rivaled a Qwilfish-And that was when he had it. An epiphany, if you must._

_"Mei..." Colress' soft golden gaze widened, intensified even._

_"What?" her sniffle sent a small smile to raise his lips, though his smiles rarely reached his eyes._

_Gloved fingers wiped away her tears, before caressing the sides of her face. "I know what we'll do... I'll send the Shadow Triad, and they can explain further. But I need you to trust me." There was more excitement in his words than had expressed in a long while._

_"..I trust you." And these words made the heart in Colress' chest to beat ever so quicker, in a way he had only ever been able to experience from Mei._

_As she left, a bit hesitant at that, he could recall when he first began having feelings for the kind girl. How he had at first simply wanted to observe her progress, and strength, she had merely been a tool for him back then... However, not anymore._

* * *

"What is it, Rosa?" he inquires after realizing she hadn't responded yet.

"It's just... I feel bad... about not actually letting them see me before leaving. I couldn't even tell them all good bye." Her soft tone, and meaningful words... how could he - an evil scientist - ever have been lucky enough to deserve her by his side?

"I know..." Akuroma says on an exhale. "However, you and I both know how any of them would have reacted." He's suddenly much more aware of her hand grasped in his own, and gives her a reassuring squeeze. They had just finished a bit of a shopping trip, both of them going through a complete make over. Rosa sporting knee and thigh length summer dresses, sandals, and her hair either down or in a loose braid. She had a small bag in her free hand containing brown eye contacts, enough to last a little over three months - granted she didn't lose them. And cleaning supplies as well as cases.

Akuroma had his own contacts, his blue, though he still occasionally tried to press his glasses up over his nose once and awhile, habits really did die hard. Still, he felt out of place without his lab coat, and work clothing, before the fall of the team he had practically lived in those clothes. Now he felt uncomfortable in the somewhat loose T-shirts and slacks.

"I did bring up a hypothetical situation with my mom... It's a good thing we did that a lot, so she didn't think deep into it." Rosa says, she sounds bit down, even more than a few moments ago.

"And how did she react?" Akuroma prompts, wondering if it was worse than he thought.

" _Mei._ " She's trying to do an impression of her mother. " _If that were to happen, I'd had to know if he were gentleman, and even then as soon as he showed up for dinner I'd slam the door in his face. You have no place to be even thinking about wanting to be with a man a little move ten years your senior._ And then she laughed and went back to watching television." She looked up at Akuroma with the wide Deerling like innocent eyes he absolutely adored. Her mother's reaction, to the hypothetical situation, which really mirrored reality, must have hurt her more than she let on. It even made his own throat go a little dry.

"About five minutes later, I heard her muttering about how she was going to poison your dinner if you made it that far." This time a stiff chuckle worked up Akuroma's chest as he found himself wishing to get off the street. "Let's get a room in the Pokemon Center." He suggests, and Rosa nods. Their route switching towards the mentioned Center.


	8. Eight

Curtis had been backstage waiting for Yancy long enough to know she had planned something. And it usually wasn't good when she planned something, and he was involved.

Sure, the pinkette had also been quite sad and disappointed when Kyouhei had informed her of Mei's passing, but she also knew she had to be strong for her rival Idol. He had gone way downhill, even before his crush of nearly six months had fallen ill. Often he'd be lost in rehearsals, singing the same line twice, or skipping one, and day dreaming so much during choreography...

However, when she showed up where she told him to wait for her, and found Curtis was gone, Yancy was more than slightly concerned. It had to of been a little past mid-night, and dress rehearsal had barely started.

"Curtis?" she called a few times, and some of the staff were also looking for him. "Did he go fishing, again?" She asks herself, though was more concerned than she let on.

The mission idol had stuck around for a while, though when he had gotten a text on his Xtransceiver from a number he didn't recognize, he left at once. Quickly he sent a message to Kyouhei, two simple words, but two words which gave him way too much hope.

_She's alive._

* * *

With an annoyed groan, Kyouhei sat up in bed. He had a new message from Curtis, but cast the device aside. All he really wanted to do was sleep right now, the day before's conversation with Looker had left him with more questions than answers, and he wasn't even sure that could have been possible. His sister was dead, his twin at that. He would know more than anyone of the fact, he just felt empty. It was a hole he didn't know how to fill, even if he wanted too. Though as another text came in, this one a different tone, the brunette picked it up.

"Kyouhei?" Yancy - well, she was dressed like Nancy, was speaking to him. She seemed worried and confused. "Have you heard from Curtis? We have a rehearsal right now, and I don't know where he ran off too."

"I just got a text from him..." Kyouhei says slowly, and the girls smiles wide.

"Really, what did he say?"

"Well... I don't know. I haven't read it yet, I was hoping to get back to sleep." And with those words, an amused eye-roll, followed by a laugh came from his girlfriend.

"Well, I could figure the later part out on my own. Cute Skitty Pj's by the way." And Kyouhei feels his face redden, and for a moment, he's distracted by the massive feeling of sadness.

"I- uhm-"

"Don't worry about it." Nancy waves it off. "Can you please just tell me what the text says?" Huffing, Kyouhei nods slowly, and lids his finger on the screen of his watch.

"It... says..." Opening the massage, Kyouhei can no longer see the pink of his girlfriend, but he knows she can still see him. Though the words he says are but a whisper.

"She's alive." Kyouhei can't but feel like a small part of him is back.

"What? Kyouhei- what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost!" High pitched worry rises up from the communication device, and Kyouhei is already throwing himself out of bed.

"I'm sorry Nancy, I'll call you back later." as he hangs up, Kyouhei cuts off Nancy as she tries to convince him to stay on the line. The boy is practically tearing himself out of his pajamas, and changing, before he's running down the stairs, luckily his mom sleeps like a hibernating Ursaring, so she won't know he's gone unless he isn't back before breakfast.

Once outside, Kyouhei is sprinting towards the apartment building where Hyuu lives. In a matter of what felt like seconds, Kyouhei is pressing the buzzer so he can get entry into the building, before he's sprinting up the stairs for the third floor.

Knocking feverishly, it's a few minutes before the door is thrown open, Hyuu looks like an Ursaring roused from Hibernation. "You better have a good fucking reason to wake up the whole apartment building," and for a moment, Kyouhei is terrified of what rage Hyuu could hold. But knowing he won't be able to explain, Kyouhei takes his watch off, the text still illuminating the screen, and holds it up for Hyuu to see.

It wasn't five minutes before they were both racing out of the apartment.

* * *

Curtis was panting hard as he stood by the entrance to the Amusement park in Nimbasa. It was about then he realized he hadn't told Kyouhei where to meet him, and sent another with his current location. Walking further into the park as he tried to rest, it wasn't long before Curtis realized he hadn't changed into his disguise. He was Herdier-Lucky he hadn't been spotted by some fans, and he regretted not having at least a hat to conceal his hair.

Still, as he moved around the park, careful to steer clear of the small groups of people still trying to get onto the Ferris Wheel, Curtis soon got a text from Kyouhei that he and Hyuu were looking for him.

The three of them had met up, and began following the instructions Curtis had received.

"I've already got you two here - though, I'm lucky Kyouhei went to you're place first, Hyuu... I hadn't mentioned that in the text..." His eyes meet the ground a moment, before moving on.

"Anyways, we're to go by the Water fountain on the far end of the park, just in front of the Audino balloon." He reads, and looks up at the other two. Kyouhei nods, but Hyuu looks sceptical.

As they start for their destination, Hyuu pipes up. "Who sent this message, how do we know we can trust it?" To which Kyouhei adds in his own, _'Wow I didn't think of that...'_

"I don't know. I tried calling the number, but it's apparently out of service. And it doesn't really say anything for sure about Mei." Curtis' voice is weak, as if he's now just realizing how set up the entire situation seems.

"It's just... What else could it mean - that we'll be getting answers?" He's almost pleading with Hyuu, before Kyouhei steps between them.

"Hey now... Let's just calm down, it can't hurt to look." the Brunette is obviously worked up, though also looks like he's ready to turn tail and go home.

Though, all three of them are stopped as a near shriek rips the air. "It's Christo-ffff..." The mentioned Idol can only imagine the intense look a few of his fans are getting from Hyuu. And the fact the expression isn't at him while he talks to Mei, is more relieving than it should have been.

Apologizing about not having time to sign autographs, the trio move on, and upon reaching the water fountain, they all look around, for what - they didn't know.

_"You're late."_

_"All of you."_

_"What took so long?"_

_"Who cares what it was, just deliver the message."_

The voices seem to be coming from every direction, however two of the boys had experienced this before, only Curtis had jumped and turned around, trying to figure out what was happening.

"It's the Shadow Triad." Hyuu's voice was too calm for the situation, or at least that was how Curtis felt about it, but Kyouhei was approaching the fountain.

On the smooth cut stone, rest an envelope, and picking it up, Kyouhei turned to the other two.

"Well, go ahead." Hyuu's arms are crossed, and he glances at Curtis who also nods, but gulps as well.

"Read it..."


	9. Nine

"What's this...?" Looker is having trouble seeing what the three boys crammed in front of a screen are doing. It looks as though Hyuu's Xtransceiver is being used, and neither of the other two seemed to have gotten the idea to do a split call.

"Get out of the way," Hyuu's free arm is trying to shove Kyouhei out of the way, and suddenly they are all arguing about one thing or another.

"Are you three through wasting my time?" Irritation is evident in the investigator's voice, but the squealing stops nearly immediately. Looker himself had been becoming quite frustrated as there were no new leads on the criminal teams, nothing new for him to look into, and no apparent sightings of the man he was looking for.

"We think she might have really had some connections-" Curtis had pipped up while the other two seemed to be at a loss for words. "...you know to team Plasma." The green haired boy's words seem to bring the other two back to their senses.

"Yeah, we got a large envelope, and inside four others, one to each of us, and my mom." Kyouhei's eyes are watering up.

"They're dated to the day she died." the bluenette, for once, doesn't seem very angry. In fact, his expression would be closer portrayed to frustration, and regret.

"We're going to be going to Kyouhei's so his mom can read hers, then turn them over for evidence." Curtis is speaking again, however, his eyes are down cast before he backs away. No longer in view of the Xtransceiver.

Letting out a small sigh, Looker smiles a bit as he tips his head back. "Alright, I'll meet you three there." He's hanging up, and already heading for the door. With the possibility of new evidence, Looker is more than a little relieved. There was a better chance he could salve this case now, and figure out what really happened to the girl.

* * *

Looker had taken the letters after everyone had read theirs as much as they needed, Kyouhei himself had copied it down in a hurry, and handed it over, in hopes the detective could figure something else out. Their description of the Shadow Triad and such was interesting, but two of the three boys had explained how the men would not be able to be tracked down - it was infuriating, yes, but not something Looker - or any detective for that matter - would have the ability to do. Thanking them all, Looker took his leave, anxious to try and find anything in the letters.

Though the brunette had retired to his room quickly, everyone else just figured it was because his letter was the longest, and held the most teary-eyed material. However, instead he set to his desk, and quickly pulled out some parchment paper. On the paper he spelled out several Pokemon, the name of his sister's team really, Herdier, Serperior, Bravery, and the rest.

He ordered their names by date of capture. Serperior, being the first, had it's code starting from the last word. Each letter in each word's value was equal to where it appeared in the alphabet, and counting each word in the letter, Kyouhei began to unscramble the real message his sister wanted to tell him.

What he had come up with...he would have never imagined it was the truth.

Even still, Kyouhei knew he couldn't tell anyone, Mei's message said so. In fact, the summarize, she had written that she wished for Kyouhei to help Curtis and Hyuu move on. That her being gone was hard on them, but her too. She didn't want them to know where she had gone, only that she was making a new life for herself - and that she had someone to help her with it.

All this was nice and all, revealing his sister was really alive and all, but Kyouhei couldn't help but shed a few tears when he had skimmed his eyes across the end, that she would meet up with him to say a proper goodbye. In Undella Town's marine tunnel.

At once, Kyouhei began to plan how he could get away with this. He could say he was continuing his journey, going to release Mei's Pokemon - as her fake message to him had said, but really return them to their trainer.

"If this is what will make you happy..." He says softly to himself, and crumples his copy of the note, and throws it away. His decoded message followed as bits of confetti. "So be it."

For the first time in days, Kyouhei was able to sleep. And well at that, too. No need to cry himself to sleep, because the void he had been feeling, was beginning to fill up once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> \- it's not important, you can skip this -
> 
> Mwahahahah short chapter of 816 words- also sorry about that - I try to keep chapters at least 1000 words, but... Oh well. Also thank you much for those who are following, have favorited, and or commented. It means a lot to me. This story has evolved much more than it once was - if there is the slightest chance of someone out there who read the first and has found this one... please don't bring up the old version. It's basically unrecognizable-from new writing style, to actually having somewhat decent grammar, and even the plot has changed. Looker wasn't in the original, and Kyouhei ended up in the loony bin... soo- yeah.


	10. Ten

Rosa had been stressing a little, she felt guilty for asking the Shadow Triad to send her letters to her friends and family, and not telling Akuroma. She didn't want to anger him, or give away any chances of them being found, but she had also wanted to make sure Kyouhei at least knew a little bit of what was actually going on. Her heart pounded in her ears as she paced the room they had gotten in a Pokemon Center, restlessness and uneasiness making it harder for her to be calm. She knew the Triad would have been able to deliver the message within the night, yet she still couldn't help but wonder if Kyouhei had been able to decode her message. They were twins after all, and they had always seemed to be able to be able to know what the other was either thinking, or saying...

It had taken them months to come up with their code, Rosa wasn't afraid he'd forget it, they had been writing to each other when their journey split ways, making sure the other was okay, and also discussing more pressing matters, without the chance of the their message being read by someone else and their plans being found out. The two of them had done this for months, telling each other discretely what they had heard of Team Plasma, and doing what they could to shut them down.

And then Rosa had run into Akuroma alone... He had always been helpful, testing something or another, and his schedule seemed to run into her own multiple times... Clearing the road of some crustacean Pokemon had been only one of their run-ins together. Gradually they began to organize their meet ups, going to eat together, even getting some bread, and throwing crumbs to Swanna, and Ducklett. Many of their meet ups were cut right from the cheesy romance books which seemed to fill just about every middle aged woman's book shelves these days.

"Rosa?" Akuroma's voice is low, somewhat concerned, and she stops suddenly. The small rented room seemed even smaller as she turns to face him. Her hands clasped together as she twists a silver band on her finger in a form of nervousness which has been becoming habit.

"Are you alright?" He sound genuinely concerned, and his care for for her warmed her heart.

"Yes, I'm fine. It' just weird... Not attending my own funeral." Her eyes had gone to the sliding doors, where a soft rain was falling on Undella Town. The two of them had been changing towns every two days, and the next morning they would be taking a train towards Nimbasa City, before transferring to another to go to Mistralton City - their final stop in Unova.

They were on the other side of the region, only because Rosa had told Akuroma she had wanted to see the Marine Tube once more before leaving. What she hadn't told him, was that she was going to see her brother once more, too. Though, she was also going to have to explain that to Akuroma when she brought back her team...

 _What am I thinking, I can't do this?_ Rosa was about ready to start pacing again, when she stopped herself. "Can I go to the Marine Tube later?" She may not be confident in her choice to want to meet up with Kyouhei, but she trusted her brother, and she wanted to make sure he knew she was safe, that she would be happy on this new path she was forging for herself.

"Of coarse, that's why were came this way-" Rosa turns to Akuroma, a small smile which doesn't even show her dimples forming.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go alone...It's an important place for me." Meeting his gaze was harder than the decision to go through with ... well everything she'd done thus far.

"...Alright, just be safe." His smile is wider than hers, and the hand now resting on Rosa's cheek was warm and reassuring.

"I will." the words are but a whisper drifting from her lips, and for the first time since they ran off together, the two indulged in a form of romance shared between most lovers.


	11. Eleven

Mantine and Luvdisc swam by almost as though it was a routine. Kyouhei had checked his watch for the umpteenth time since he arrived in the Marine Tube. He'd been there...fifteen minutes.

"Never thought I'd be so excited to see my sister." He mutters with a warm smile. The reminiscent expression on his face reflecting in the glass before him suddenly changed into surprise. Next to his own reflection was that of someone he had thought he'd never see again.

"Mei...?" And the reflection moves, a small nod, before he's actually turning towards her. And they're embracing at once, tears forming but not falling.

"I've missed you," Kyouhei's the first to speak, and his sister holds him tighter.

"I have too. I'm so sorry for everything... I wanted to tell you everything, but I didn't know how."

"It's alright Mei... Don't worry about it. I'll... I'll take care of everything. Just please, promise me something?" Kyouhei's voice is cracking and he's almost ready to cry, but he stops himself, as hard as it was.

"Anything, what is it...?"The younger of the twins asks, looking up at him with her soft teary blue eyes. Her hair is in two low pig tails, and is somewhat wavy as though recently taken out of braids.

"Please write. You can do it in code, and send it to Lyra if you have to, or even emails - make a fake one. Just please tell me what's going on, how you're doing... Anything at all." And his sister nods, holding him slightly tighter.

"Yeah, anything. And you better tell me how Hyuu and Curtis are healing. I hate having to keep them in the dark...I do love them, but like I love you. They are practically my brothers, and I didn't want them to have to live with the unrequited love. That's why I died Kyouhei... So they could move on." And she's crying. "I know ma was probably kidding with me when I asked her about what she would do if I were in a relationship with someone older than me - but I knew she wouldn't approve..." Her words are lowering in volume and becoming mumbled, and Kyouhei feels like the older brother he had been when they were younger. When someone would say or do something to upset Mei, he'd always be there for her.

"It's Colress, isn't it?" He whispers after a few moments, and he's even shocked to see Mei smile, he expected some kind of surprise from her-that me had known.

"Yeah... Scientist and leader of Team Plasma... Just another reason no one would approve."

"I'm not going to change your mind..." Kyouhei says slowly, he knows he wouldn't be able to do so, and wasting the small amount of time left with her wouldn't help at all. "I may not like him that much, but if he makes you happy and is good to you, then I can't argue... Just be safe."

Though Kyouhei speaks the truth, there was nothing he wanted to do more than drag her back home.

"The funeral was nice." He says suddenly when she doesn't reply. "They had all kinds of flowers...a lot of people spoke about you."

"And what about Hyuu and Curtis...?" She's hesitant, as though unsure how to ask the question.

"Well, Qwilfish was trying hard not to break into tears, though he looked ready to strangle anyone who spoke ill of you. While Curtis... He went on and on about how great of a friend you had been to him..." They went silent after that. For a long while the simply stayed in each other's presence, and after a while finally broke apart.

"I need to go..." She says softly, and he doesn't stop her. "Take care, Kyouhei... Make sure to look after everyone." And she gives him a partial hug, and he hands over her belt, with six Pokeballs on it. "Thank you."

Neither of them say goodbye as they turn to talk their separate ways. Because goodbye meant they weren't going to see each other again, and neither wanted to fact the fact.

* * *

The first train ride had been held in tense silence. No matter what Rosa had said, she couldn't seem to be able to convince Akuroma that Kyouhei wouldn't tell anyone. So, she stopped trying to convince him - arguing would make it worse. Instead she focused on the rhythmic passing of yellowing lights in the underground tunnels.

Her Pokemon had been more than happy to see her, as they too had been under the impression she had been gone, however her Lucario had informed each of them that the casket at her funeral had been empty - and it wasn't long later that Kyouhei returned them all to their Pokeball with promises to be reunited with their trainer. Though the girl couldn't help but feel horrible about what she had done.

She hadn't worn any of her new clothing, contacts, or even had her hair in the style she had been wearing it. Rosa had made sure her brother wouldn't be able to say for sure who she had become if spotted in public. But it didn't change anything. Akuroma was angry with her, and she couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry." She mutters as they were getting out of the train, reaching for his hand, and the feeling of relief which washed over her when he accepted the gesture. Even bringing her hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"I know...and I'm sorry as well." Rosa's heart seemed to stop as they kept walking, and even though she couldn't take back her actions, they could still move forward from them.

"Excuse me. Miss, Sir?" Rosa turns slowly, before her a middle aged man, Akuroma's hand had tugged at her own ever so slightly before he stopped turning as well.

"Can we help you," And suddenly, Rosa's body is being turned so she's slightly behind Akuroma.

"I was wondering that myself," The man says, his grey eyes look trustworthy, and he's smiling a bit, the kind of smile which reaches one's eyes. "Would either of you happen to know this man?" He's handing a print out to Akuroma, and Rosa moves so she can see too. It's a picture of Colress - and at once Rosa wonders if they've been found out.

"Akuroma - he looks like you." She says, blinking a few times, and said man chuckles softly.

"Yeah he kind of dose." the words are slow, and Akuroma hands the paper back. "But sorry to inform you, but we're on vacation here in Unova." He gives a small bow to the man. "We have to hurry, a train to catch, and many sights to see." He's waving, and Rosa waves as well.

"Good luck." She says with a smile, faked, before turning - they really did have a train to catch after all.

**Author's Note:**

> No chapters are proofed. First two chapters written in 2015.  
> Story completed; July 24, 2016


End file.
